Pardonner
by Marluuna
Summary: Spoilers sur la fin de saison 2. Quand la mise en scène de Sherlock et son grand retour bouleversent Watson... Celui-ci veut des explications, comme il se sent trahi... Ceci est un OS.


**Spoilers sur la fin de saison 2 !**

**Quand la mise en scène de Sherlock et son grand retour bouleversent Watson... Celui-ci veut des explications, comme il se sent trahi...**

**Pardonner**

Mycroft Holmes était un homme dont le flegme lâchait rarement prise. Il était habitué à se contrôler, à rester maître de la situation... C'était sans doute un trait de famille, quand on y pensait... Et il allait en avoir bien besoin d'ici quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir menant à son bureau, quelque part il sut qui venait, et pourquoi. Ce n'était qu'une sorte d'intuition car en réalité, rien n'indiquait quoi que ce soit, mais il savait... Alors il referma le journal qu'il lisait, et il se cala au fond du confortable fauteuil dans lequel il était installé, joignant les mains devant sa bouche comme il le faisait lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Un autre trait de famille. La porte s'ouvrit, claquant du même coup et une silhouette de petite taille déboula sans s'annoncer, se plantant droit devant lui. Son intuition était vérifiée. Les yeux de son visiteur semblaient le fusiller sur place. Une telle fureur ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule cause, d'après Mycroft. Mais il sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'avancer. C'est donc tout à fait cordialement qu'il l'accueillit :

_Docteur Watson... Que me vaut le plaisir ?_

_Vous saviez !_

_Je vois... Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, _fit-il, lui désignant le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

_Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir. En fait, j'ai plutôt envie de vous mettre mon poing dans la figure !_

_Ce qui me ferait sans doute très mal étant donné que je n'ai absolument aucune notion de défense, _conclut Mycroft_. Aussi, j'apprécierais si vous pouviez vous maîtriser..._

_Dans ce cas je vous conseille de cesser d'être condescendant avec moi. Ca vous amuse au fond, de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que que vous avez dû rire tous les deux, de votre bonne blague ! Je suis vraiment le dernier des crétins._

_Tous les deux... ?_

_Je vous ai dit de ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile !_

_Et je m'efforce de le faire, aussi si vous pouviez m'expliquer la raison de cette colère, je pourrai peut-être participer à la conversation..._

_J'ai fait des dizaines de séances de thérapie... _articula Watson, la voix cassée. _J'ai pleuré sur cette tombe. Vous êtes venu lorsque j'ai déménagé de l'appartement ! Vous m'avez réconforté ! Et tout ce temps, vous saviez... Comment peut-on être aussi cruel ?... De sa part, cela ne devrait même pas m'étonner. Mais de la votre !_

_Dois-je en conclure que mon petit frère est revenu d'entre les morts ?_

Sa deuxième intuition se vérifiait elle-aussi. Mycroft Holmes était décidément dans un jour faste... Ou plutôt non, s'il considérait son interlocuteur, qui ne décolérait pas. Bien sûr, Mycroft ne l'en blâmait absolument pas. Lorsqu'il avait imaginé la réaction de Watson le jour où il découvrirait la vérité, il s'attendait exactement à cette réaction. C'était tout à fait cohérent avec son caractère. Et Mycroft n'ignorait pas non plus qu'il serait également la cible de sa colère. Watson n'était pas un imbécile. Il devinerait bien vite que Sherlock avait eu besoin d'un coup de main, et de la part de qui. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche, c'était que Sherlock révélerait la supercherie. À moins que Watson n'ait tout découvert par lui-même ? Cela, Mycroft Holmes l'ignorait. Mais pour l'heure, il voyait très clairement arriver le moment où le docteur Watson lui collerait son poing dans la figure, comme il l'avait dit. Et cela aussi se vérifia aussitôt. Le calme de Mycroft, Watson le prit pour de la condescendance. Et comme il était déjà suffisamment passé pour un idiot aux yeux de la famille Holmes, il lança très froidement :

_Je vais vous casser le nez._

_Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait partie de son plan, _expliqua Mycroft avec empressement._ J'ignorais qu'il vous le dirai. Du moins aujourd'hui. Si vite. D'où ma surprise._

_Ça vous étonne qu'il me l'ait dit aujourd'hui ? Vraiment ? Il n'y a que cela qui vous choque ?_

_Vous avez toutes les raisons d'être bouleversé._

_Je ne suis pas bouleversé. Je suis furieux, _répliqua Watson.

_Et on le serait à moins, _acquiesça Mycroft._ Qu'êtes-vous venu chercher ici, Docteur Watson ? Des réponses ? Vous pouvez les obtenir de la part de Sherlock, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi._

_Non, je ne peux pas maintenant._

_Pourquoi donc ?_

_Parce qu'à lui, _grogna Watson en faisant les cent pas, _je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure et qu'il a probablement le nez cassé._

_Voyez-vous ça ! _S'esclaffa Mycroft en retenant avec peine un sourire.

_Ca vous amuse ?_

_Du tout, du tout. Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas vous énerver... _affirma-t-il en souriant toutefois.

_Et là-dessus, Mrs Hudson est entrée. La pauvre femme s'est évanouie en le voyant, _expliqua Watson, 'lair plus triste qu'énervé à présent.

_Mrs Hudson ? _Releva Mycroft. _Vous étiez donc … ?_

_Oui ! Je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans ce fichu appartement depuis des lustres mais je me suis décidée à lui rendre visite. Je suis rentré comme elle faisait du thé et qui a passé la porte l'air de rien derrière moi, je vous le donne en mille ?_

_Je dois vraiment répondre à cette devinette ?..._

_Mrs Hudson a failli faire une syncope ! Et même si j'ai le cœur solide, je n'en étais pas loin non plus ! Si bien que je l'ai frappé._

_Et vous n'avez pas eu vos réponses._

_Peu importe, c'est vous qui allez me les donner. Et je vous conseille de ne pas me mentir._

_Pourquoi vous mentirai-je, à ce stade ?_

_Parce que c'est de famille, on dirait. _

Oui, désormais, Watson n'avait plus l'air énervé. Bien sûr il devait toujours l'être, cela ne pouvait pas simplement disparaître... Mais maintenant, il avait surtout l'air... profondément triste. Il se sentait stupide, comme il l'avait dit en arrivant. Il était tombé dans le panneau et il se sentait affreusement bête. Et pire que tout, il se sentait trahi. Il savait bien que son intellect ne valait pas grand chose comparé à celui du célèbre Sherlock Holmes. Celui-ci ne s'était jamais privé de le lui faire remarquer d'ailleurs. Mais il avait la faiblesse de croire qu'ils étaient amis, finalement. Quand il pensait à Sherlock, il pensait à lui comme à un ami. Et de ce fait, il pensait avoir gagné sa confiance. Watson croyait que dans un hypothétique cas où Sherlock aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un... Et bien ce serait Watson qu'il viendrait trouver. Et de toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Et cela, Mycroft commençait tout juste à l'entrevoir, rien qu'en voyant son regard... Et il se sentit désolé pour lui. Car évidemment, le blesser n'avait jamais fait partie du plan. D'un geste aimable, il lui désigna à nouveau le fauteuil libre, et cette fois, Watson répondit à l'invitation. Il semblait à présent fatigué.

_Docteur Watson..._

_Sur sa tombe... _poursuivit-il pensivement. _Vous savez ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai dit que personne... Personne ne me ferait jamais croire qu'il m'avait menti. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose. Mais au final... il m'a quand même menti._

_Ce n'est pas la même chose._

_Si._

_Et je vous dis que non. Écoutez, vous ne vouliez pas croire qu'il puisse être un usurpateur... Que tout ce qu'il vous avait montré n'était qu'un tour de magie. Et vous aviez raison : il n'est pas un usurpateur._

_Pour ce que ça vaut... _soupira Watson.

_Ca vaut beaucoup, et vous le savez, _articula Mycroft, l'air persuasif._ Sans quoi vous ne seriez pas ici en ce moment même, à tenter de comprendre. Il a fait croire à sa mort, c'est vrai. Et rien ne pourra réparer la peine que cela a pu vous causer, à vous et à d'autres. Mais vous devriez vous demander pourquoi il l'a fait._

_Mycroft, j'ai passé des jours et des nuits par le passé à vouloir comprendre les actions de Sherlock. Mais qui peut savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête ?!_

_Sherlock a mis au point un plan très brillant, _poursuivit-il pourtant._ Un plan qui consistait à le faire passer pour mort aux yeux de tous._

_Je me fiche de ce plan. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces brillantes démonstrations._

_Mais alors, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?_demanda Mycroft, déconcerté cette fois.

_« Pourquoi » ? Je me fiche du comment. Je veux savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. _

_Oh. Et bien c'est encore plus facile. Pour vous protéger._

_Je vous demande pardon ?!_

_Mrs Hudson. L'inspecteur Lestrade. Et vous, naturellement. Tous ceux qu'il connaissait et affectionnait d'une certaine manière._

_C'est..._

_Ne m'interrompez pas. Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi, alors je vous l'explique._

Watson se fichait de savoir par quel moyen -brillant, il n'en doutait pas-, Sherlock avait pu simuler sa disparition. À l'heure actuelle, cela n'avait aucune importance. De toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais effacer de sa mémoire la vision du corps de Sherlock tombant dans le vide. Cette image était incrustée sur sa rétine. Alors autant laisser tomber pour le moment. Le « pourquoi » était sûrement plus compréhensible pour lui. Et même sans cela... Il voulait savoir. Quelle raison avait pu pousser Sherlock à cette action ? Watson avait eu tellement de mal à s'en remettre -si tant est qu'il y soit parvenu, d'ailleurs-, qu'il fallait au moins que cette raison soit bonne, non ? C'est pour cela qu'il était venu. Après avoir frappé Sherlock, il avait quitté l'appartement en prenant ses jambes à son coup, entre la surprise et la peur de le frapper à nouveau. Et il était venu trouver Mycroft immédiatement. Parce qu'il savait que ce dernier était forcément au courant. Voir qu'il avait joué un rôle dans cette mise en scène. Choses que l'intéressé n'avait pas nié une seconde, d'ailleurs. Se sentirait-il mieux après cette discussion ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment...

_Vous tous étiez en danger de mort. En réel danger. Sans se perdre dans les détails, disons que la seule manière de tous vous garder en vie était que Sherlock meure, _résuma Mycroft, pragmatique.

_Comment cela aurait-il pu être la seule solution ?!_

_Ça l'était. Voyons, Docteur Watson, c'est de Sherlock que nous parlons. Pensez-vous une seule seconde qu'il n'ait pas envisagé toutes les possibilités ? Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu'il prend une décision uniquement après examiné toutes les options . S'il a choisi celle-là, c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres,_ fit-il si simplement que sur le moment, Watson en resta bouche bée.

_Ça a l'air incontestable, _ironisa-t-il.

_Il devait disparaître. C'était vous ou lui. Il fallait qu'on y croit. Avec vous en témoin de la scène, personne ne pouvait douter._

_Je suis un imbécile. C'est bien ce que je dis._

_Il ne vous demandera pas pardon,_ affirma Mycroft en plantant son regard dans le sien._ Il ne regrettera pas ce qu'il a fait._

_Je sais. Il ne s'excuse jamais._

_C'est à vous de voir si vous pouvez lui pardonner._

_Évidemment. C'est encore à moi de faire ce qu'il faut. Je n'en ai sans doute pas assez fait jusque là, _marmonna Watson, qui se sentait vraiment comme le dindon de la farce.

_Rien ne vous y oblige. _

_En effet. J'ai vécu un an sans lui. Et je me porte bien, non ?_

_Vous avez l'air, _répondit Mycroft sans conviction, Watson n'ayant pas exactement incarné la joie de vivre ces derniers temps.

_Et avant de le connaître, je vivais bien aussi._

_Si vous le dites._

_Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dans ma vie. Elle sera plus calme ainsi, _affirma le docteur en se levant.

_Ca, c'est certain, _acquiesça Mycroft.

Désormais, Watson se sentait moins triste, et de nouveau en colère. Il détestait ce que Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes avaient en commun. Cette façon de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. De comprendre ce qu'il pensait avant lui-même. Et de l'y confronter. Il se sentait vulnérable, et une fois de plus, stupide. Rien qu'à voir le regard rieur de Mycroft et l'ironie contenue dans ses paroles, et il savait ce qu'il pensait. Allait-il être assez stupide pour se faire avoir aussi facilement ? C'était cette pensée, qui l'énervait davantage... C'était à lui de voir s'il pouvait pardonner. Et c'est tout ? C'était aussi facile que ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela disait sur lui, s'il lui pardonnait comme cela ? Il voyait d'ici la scène : _« Ah, tu n'es pas mort. Super, content de te revoir ! »_. Non mais sérieusement ?! Watson ressentit alors le besoin de sortir prendre l'air. De quitter cette famille de dingues un moment.

_Votre envie de me casser la figure est-elle passée ? _Tenta Mycroft alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte.

_Elle ne passera jamais complètement, _marmonna Watson, s'arrêtant sans se retourner vers lui pour autant.

_Docteur Watson ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Vous n'y arriverez pas, _dit simplement Mycroft.

_À quoi ?_

_À vivre une vie calme. Vous avez vécu seul pendant un an, mais vous mourriez d'ennui. On ne peut pas regretter une chose qu'on n'a jamais connu, c'est pourquoi vous viviez bien avant. Mais maintenant... Vous n'y arriverez plus. Il ne s'excusera pas. Il ne comprendra peut-être même pas vraiment votre colère. Mais vous lui pardonnerez. _

_Vous ne manquez pas d'air !_

_Vous savez que j'ai raison. C'est bien cela qui vous énerve..._

_Évidemment, que je le sais, _murmura-t-il en quittant la pièce.

_A bientôt, docteur Watson._


End file.
